1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, lightweight pet carrying bag which can be used whenever you need to carry a pet for extended distances such as on road trips, going on a walk, sailboating and taking the pet to the vet or boarding house.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,144 to Springer et al. discloses a pet carrier bag made from a durable woven fabric. The bag comprises a stiff, removable binder board covered with a plastic coating which forms a bottom for the carrier. An upstanding wall is secured to the board and receives an absorbent pad. The board and the pads are held within the bag by snaps. A top portion of the bag is zippered, while one side wall of the bag includes an opening through which a pet's head extends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,857 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 302,610, both to Slawinski disclose a pet carrier bag which includes a flexible body having a zippered top portion. A closable pocket is provided on one side of the bag and the bag includes two carrying straps. The carrier provides either an opening for the animal's head to extend through or an open mesh that may be placed over the opening.
Other known pet carriers comprise bulky, heavy cages made of metals, plastics, or other hard materials. The size, weight and cost of these carriers severely limit their usefulness. Most are reserved only for long distance car traveling or air travel. Because of their size and weight they can not be easily carried, and as such are not practical for many occasions in which it is desired to transport a pet.
None of the known prior art pet carriers provide a lightweight, portable carrier which is designed to completely confine an animal. Additionally, none of the known pet carriers provide a pet carrier which is snag resistant, completely collapsible and easily washable, yet being capable of providing a firm, non-collapsible enclosure by the insertion of removable bottom and side supports. Further, none of the known pet carriers provide a means to attach the pet carrier to an automobile seat belt for safety during transportation.